


Confined Wings

by Mochi_chan



Series: Hanafurirou Series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Happy Ending, It's mainly Hinata is a prostitute but there won't be any actual prostituting, M/M, Normal!Kageyama, Prostitute!Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama could not believe his uncle dragged him out to some brothel, the only thing that made the trip worth while was meeting a cute, orange-haired prostitute who happened to be accompanying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locked in a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by me re-reading the manga "Mede Shireru Yoru no Junjou."

Kageyama wasn't really sure what he was doing here, his dad's younger brother picked him up after volleyball practice and now, Kageyama was standing in the heart of Kokubuncho* in front of an Edo period building with detailed kanji writing the name of the infrastructure; Hanafurirou*.

Had Kageyama been in any other ward, he would've thought it was an old time restaurant or a kabuki theater, but he was in Kokubuncho, and that meant this building could only be one thing; a _brothel_.

Kageyama looked to his uncle in worried concern, he had heard his classmates exchange stories of venturing to Kokubuncho on Saturday night outings for a joke or even as a test of courage, but Kageyama knew better and neither of those reasons were why his uncle dragged him out here. "Uncle, why did you bring me here?" Kageyama questioned, voice laced with toxic anger, he'd be blowing his lid had he not been standing in the middle of a busy street.

"I frequent here and I heard one of the underlings was having their mizuage* tonight, they were struggling to find them a partner, so I volunteered you." his uncle explained, "Uncle Ryuuji, I'm fifteen!" Kageyama shrieked. "From my understanding, so is the underling, or a little older." Ryuuji said.

Kageyama paled, someone his age was a prostitute? He had heard of people trafficking and children being sold, but he never truly thought it was a legitimate thing. That could've easily been him in there, in this situation; Kageyama gave a silent prayer of gratitude that he was blessed with a well-off, loving family. "Come on, let's go." Ryuuji said with impatience, dragging Kageyama into the brothel.

The teenager gave ignored protests as Ryuuji walked up to a counter, presumably a check-in desk of sorts. Behind the counter was an elderly woman, most likely the Baba, and a young man around eighteen with black hair and a name-tag that read 'Daichi.' "Hello, Baba-san, lovely as ever I see." Ryuuji said in a flirtatious manner that made Kageyama throw up in his mouth a little; that old hag was 'lovely?'

The older remained unfazed, however, "Petty compliments won't get you special services, Ryuuji-san. And who is this?", "Ah, this is my nephew, Tobio. He's the mizuage partner I told you about." Ryuuji said, wrapping an arm around Kageyama, who wanted nothing more than to run away from the situation. "Oh, Tsubasa's partner, Daichi, escort Tobio-kun to Tsubasa's quarters. And Ryuuji-san, both Haihana* and Johinogawa* are open, which one would you prefer accompany you?" the Baba asked, "Oh, Johin-chan of course. Well, good luck tonight, Tobio, see you in the morning." Ryuuji said, waving his petrified nephew off as the man named Daichi escorted him down a hall. "Wh-what does he mean, 'see you in the morning?'" Kageyama demanded, "Mizuages typically last all night, unless the two of you want to end it early." Daichi explained, stopping in front of a sliding door, "Tsubasa, your partner is here, have a good night." the man said and opened the door.

Reluctantly, Kageyama trudged into the room, with the door sliding closed behind him once fully entered, he did not want to acknowledge the presence of the other, just wanting the night to end as soon as possible. "Um... Hello, goshujin-sama, I'm Tsubasa, I will be accompanying you this evening..." a small voice called, it was high-pitched, but not feminine and Kageyama could easily detect the timidness radiating from the inflection of the words. "Uh, there's no need to be so formal..." Kageyama's sentence trailed off as he finally took in Tsubasa's appearance.

The first thing Kageyama noticed was Tsubasa's hair, which was an explosive orange that looked eternally wind-tangled and reached down their back, the next he noticed was they were very small, smaller than most girls he saw at school. The third thing he noticed was they had a face of an angel; delicate cheekbones complimented by fair olive skin that had the slightest mantling to their cheeks. Tsubasa was donned in a light green kimono with thin yellow circles as the design that was scattered across the robe, all sealed shut with an orange obi tied in a massive bow in the front of their person.

The kimono was very simple and plain, nothing at all as extravagant as prostitute kimonos seemed to be in art and movies, but the simplicity of the garment highlighted how naturally beautiful Tsubasa is.

Kageyama never believed in love at first sight before, but now, he understood what it felt like to feel instant chemistry upon looking at someone for the first time. A bright flush came across his face as he realized what he had just thought and took a seat in front of the other. "So um... I'm Tobio Kageyama, a first year high school student." the ebony-haired boy introduced, "First year? You're so young!" Tsubasa exclaimed in amazement.

"You look even younger than me!" Kageyama bit back, he was on the younger side of his age group, his birthday falling in December, and being called 'young' became a bit of a sore spot to him; as junior high classmates would call him a 'baby.' "Hey, I'm almost sixteen, you should give some respect to your elders!" Tsubasa countered and Kageyama sucked on his teeth; this person was really older than him?

"So much for the shyness..." Kageyama thought, "So what do you do during this 'mizuage' thing anyway?", "Well, we both have to have a cup of Sake first." Tsubasa said, pointing to the bottle and two cups that were on a table some odd feet away from them, "Oh, okay." Kageyama said, going over and pouring two cups of Sake, giving one to Tsubasa and keeping one for himself. The two downed their Sake as fast as possible, both shivering a bit at the taste of the alcohol, it wasn't unpleasant, but it was definitely an acquired taste.

Placing the cups down on the tatami mat, Kageyama spoke again, "Okay, then what?" Tsubasa gulped and began to flush bright scarlet, "Next is the bed..." with that, Tsubasa took hold of Kageyama's wrist and pulled him to the futon set up on the opposite side of the room. "Bed? What?!" Kageyama cried, not fully realizing what Tsubasa had meant until he saw the other begin to disrobe, "Tsubasa, wait, we're too young to have sex!", "But, that's a prostitute's job." Tsubasa insisted, but it sounded as if they were trying to convince themself as their unstable hands pushed off the top of their kimono, revealing their perfectly flat chest; "Oh, he's a boy." Kageyama voiced in thought, but the attraction he felt towards Tsubasa did not falter.

Kageyama grabbed Tsubasa's hands, "We don't have to if you aren't comfortable." he said gently, and Tsubasa's eyes began to water, "Do you mean it?" he asked, "Of course, I won't make you do anything you don't want." with Kageyama's response, Tsubasa let go of his tears as he threw himself into the taller's chest, "You're very kind..." the petite boy whispered, and Kageyama couldn't help smiling goofily as affection for the small teen flooded into his body.

Sitting down on the futon with Tsubasa perched on his lap, Kageyama rubbed the other's back softly, "Were you scared?" he inquired, "Terrified, I didn't know who to expect would come tonight, I was only notified my mizuage would be tonight three days ago." Tsubasa explained, tucking his head under Kageyama's chin and the younger relished in the soft sensation. "Do you like it here? Do they treat you well?", "No, not really. I like Haihana-san, Daichi-san, and Shizukatani-san*, and there are a few others that I like, but most of the staff is mean, Johinogawa and the other prostitutes apart from Haihana-san and Shizukatani-san push blame onto me whenever something bad happens, so I get in a lot of trouble all the time.

Kageyama silently seethed, there were people who dared to be so cruel to this poor boy? "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in  a place like this?" Kageyama questioned and Tsubasa avoided eye contact, "I'm sorry, but I don't really know you, I'd like to get to know you better before I tell you that.", "It's okay, I understand. Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

Tsubasa bit his lip contemplatively, "What do you like?", "I play volleyball, it's really all I care about apart from my family." Kageyama detailed with a proud expression on his visage, "You play volleyball?! I used to before coming here!" Tsubasa excitedly exclaimed. "Really?" Kageyama asked in disbelief, "Yeah!"

From there, the two engaged in idle chatter that went for hours on end, well late into the evening, the two finally receded into the futon's covers; huddled close together. "Um... Kageyama-san?" Tsubasa asked, "You can just call me 'Kageyama,' you know." Kageyama replied. "Okay. Kageyama, can I ask you something?", "Sure.", "Can I kiss you?" Tsubasa whispered, face painted redder than a tiger lily in full bloom. "Uh-huh." Kageyama answered, face just as flushed, Tsubasa leaned in and placed a kiss to the other's lips; short and chaste, Tsubasa quickly pulled away, "Thank you, good night!" he cried, embarrassed, turning over so his back was to Kageyama.

Snickering to himself, Kageyama wrapped an arm around Tsubasa, "He's too cute." he thought before falling under the spell of slumber.

The two awoke early the next morning, Tsubasa seeing Kageyama out of Hanafurirou, "Thank you for last night, Kageyama." Tsubasa said, bowing, "Don't mention it." Kageyama replied. "Um, Kageyama..." Tsubasa suddenly added, face flushed and twiddling his thumbs, "Yeah?", "Will you come visit me again?" Tsubasa squeaked, Kageyama was taken aback before pulling the smaller into an embrace, "Of course."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And Kageyama made good of his promise, any opportunity he had, he made the trip down to Kokubuncho and visited Tsubasa. Kageyama never truly knew how much he'd do for a person, one day Tsubasa told him other prostitutes, mainly Johinogawa, teased him that he never received gifts despite having a regular; Kageyama went home early that day and begged his volleyball coach to give him a part time job at his family-run convenience store.

A month and a few weeks had passed since the mizuage and the current date was the twenty-first of June; Kageyama was able to pry the fact that June 21 was Tsubasa's birthday during a conversation a month prior. Kageyama had to work a few extra shifts to save up enough money for a gift for Tsubasa, what he had picked out for the other was quite expensive and his regular two four hour shifts a week at 700 yen an hour was not going to cut it.

"So you said you got me something?" Tsubasa asked, who was currently offering his lap as a pillow for Kageyama's head, "I did, do you want it now?" the onyx-haired boy answered. Tsubasa had to bite his lip to keep himself from blurting out an answer; he had been scolded many times to not be loud, as it wasn't flattering, "Yes, please." the birthday boy replied, trying to hide his enthusiasm.

Kageyama grinned at how adorable Tsubasa was acting, "Alright, here you go." he said, pulling out a small, thin paper package from his pocket, Tsubasa took the gift and carefully peeled it open as Kageyama sat up to take in his reaction.

The gift was a decorative hair comb, the kind that one would picture in the hair of a geisha; the sole decoration on the comb was a white flower. "Oh, Kageyama, I love it!" Tsubasa exclaimed, placing the comb immediately in his hair without a second thought, the effect it had on Tsubasa was just as Kageyama imagined, the paleness of the flower illuminated the brightness of his sunburst locks. "Thank you, Kageyama! I haven't gotten a birthday gift since..." Tsubasa's enthusiasm died as his words trailed off and his eyes were dulled with sadness.

"Since? Tsubasa, are you okay?" Kageyama asked, unhesitatingly taking the small boy into his arms, "I'm fine, I just started thinking about my family." Tsubasa replied. "Your family?", "Oh yeah, I never told you, I've never told anyone about it, so I don't really know how to talk about it."

Kageyama frowned in worry, "You don't have to tell me." Tsubasa shook his head, "No, I... I think I can tell you. You're different, Kageyama, I've never acted so naturally with anyone here before, except you. I... I want to tell you." and the taller nodded, indicating that Tsubasa could explain.

"I was sold here about four years ago. A few months before then, my mom gave birth to my baby sister while my dad was away in Kyoto on a business trip. My dad got so excited, he left the trip early and boarded the first plane he could... But, he never came home... The plane crashed and there were no survivors.

"The medical bills were enormous on their own, but everything started to pile up. Electricity, food, water, school, and my mom didn't have a job. My mom took me and my sister to Kokubuncho to see if she could get a job, and the Baba-sama saw me and became interested.

"My mom didn't want to sell me, but the Baba-sama offered six million yen for me and I told my mom to take it. I've been here ever since, my mom sends me letters, pictures, and some money from her part time odd jobs to help pay off my ransom, but I know she's still struggling more than me."

Kageyama felt tears slip down his face; how? How could this have happened to this boy?

"Kageyama?" Tsubasa questioned, reaching up and wiping the tears, "What's your family name?", "Huh?", "Your family name, what is it?" Kageyama demanded, "It's 'Hinata.'"

"Hinata, I swear, I will get you out of here and to your family." Kageyama declared and pulled Tsubasa into an embrace. Tsubasa gasped in surprise, but welcomed the comfort, freeing the tears he himself had been holding back.

Kageyama's eyes glazed in determination, he was going to pay off Tsubasa's ransom. He was going to bring him home to his family. He was going to unlock his cage and set Hinata free.

And nothing was going to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's prostitute name, "Tsubasa," is the Japanese word for wings, a Baba is the essential manager of a brothel in Japan.
> 
> *(1)- Kokubuncho is the red light district of Sendai, the capital of the Miyagi Prefecture  
> *(2)- Hanafurirou is the name of the brothel in the manga "Mede Shireru Yoru no Junjou," which has heavily inspired my making this fic and eventual series  
> *(3)- A mizuage is a prostitute's first night taking a customer  
> *(4)- Haihana literally means "ash blossom" and is Suga's prostitute name (there will be a Daisuga part of the series)  
> *(5)- Johinogawa literally means "elegant creek" and is Oikawa's prostitute name (there will be an Iwaoi part of the series)  
> *(6)- Shizukatani literally means "serene valley" and is Nishinoya's prostitue name (there will be an Asanoya part of the series)


	2. To Be Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's desire to rescue Hinata from his cage reaches its climax.

When Kageyama made the promise to save Hinata, he knew it would take a lot of time and patience, he wouldn't be able to gather six million yen in just a month or two with just a minimum wage part-time job and with no help from his parents.

With that said, two years have passed since Kageyama made his promise and he just forked over a pretty penny to get Hinata a gift for his eighteenth birthday, the gift was well over forty-thousand yen, but it would be worth it to see Hinata smile.

"Happy birthday, Hinata." Kageyama said, handing the parcel to the small boy, "Jeez, Kageyama, you don't have to waste your money on me." Hinata grumbled, face flushed as he accepted the present. "It's not a waste if it's for you." the taller replied, a small, rare grin coming to his face as he watched Hinata begin to peel away the wrapping paper.

"As much of a sweet-talker as ever, I see." Hinata teased, earning a slight flare on Kageyama's cheeks, "Only to you..." the onyx-haired young man mumbled, but Hinata didn't seem to hear it, instead, his attention was completely drawn on the contents of the parcel. Within was a fabulous kimono that was dark blue, a deep navy that almost rivaled the shade of Kageyama's eyes. The design was feathers, white ones with black tips, and the garment included a brand new white obi. When Kageyama saw the garment, he instanly knew he had to get it for Hinata, buying it without a second thought.

After a few moments of not getting a response, Kageyama gulped nervously, fearing the boy didn't like the gift, "So... Do you like it?" A light sniffle was the first response, the second response was Hinata tackling Kageyama with his full body weight, "I love it!" Hinata cried, gleeful tears flowing down his face, "I'm glad." Kageyama replied, embracing Hinata and getting a strong whiff of his scent; ginger and sandalwood.

Hinata rubbed his eyes, drying his tears, "Thank you, Kageyama, I don't know what I did to deserve meeting someone as kind as you, but I'm glad I did." he whispered, loud enough for only the two to hear and pressed his lips to Kageyama's cheek.

The spot instantly felt hot, as if it was singed with an ember and Kageyama's face took on the resemblance of a fire hydrant; nothing has made his heart beat so fast, no one has ever made him felt this happy before, no one except Hinata. This only fueled his desire to save the boy, someone this sweet shouldn't be locked away in a cage that disguises itself as the building called Hanafurirou.

As the two relish in an embrace, a loud, obnoxious beeping fills the room and Kageyama looked fit for murder because, what the hell was that noise that dared to defile this moment for him?!

"Um, Kageyama, isn't that your alarm for cram school?" Hinata asked, face flushed from embarrassment, Kageyama blanched, having forgotten about the alarm he had set on his cell-phone, releasing the boy, Kageyama silenced the alarm, "Yeah, sorry, I'll stop by tomorrow, same time as usual." he said, standing from the floor.

A bob of orange was his answer as Hinata shyly held his new kimono to his chest, grinning madly at the sheer adorableness of the action, Kageyama leaned down, "And wear that tomorrow, please." he said and placed a swift peck at the corner of Hinata' mouth before speedily running out of the quarters, face a mess of scarlet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kageyama couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt creep in to his heart at having to lie to Hinata. The boy wasn't enrolled in any cram school, that alarm was a signal for Kageyama to board a train, the tall young man came to realize he would never make enough money at his part-time job to pay off Hinata's ransom alone. Too young to enter gambling halls and needed to present ID if he wanted to buy lotto tickets from any dispenser in his hometown, instead, he takes the train up to the village on the mountains by his home, Yukigaoka.

Yukigaoka was a very serene and calm neighborhood with early Edo period style houses still around, it additionally had a marketplace with a lotto vendor that never asked for ID.

Kageyama walked up to the vendor and gave him a casual greeting before forking over five one thousand yen bills in exchange for five tickets. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a coin, walking to the vendor's sitting area with the power ball paper which already had a woman and her daughter in front of it, reading the results.

Taking the first empty seat he found, Kageyama sat down and went scratching away, "Junk..." he spat out, tossing the first ticket away into the small wastebasket beside him that was half-way full with other non-winning tickets. As Kageyama began scratching away at his second ticket, he couldn't help overhearing the woman's frustrated sigh, "Did you not win, Mama?" the young girl asked, "No, Natsu, Mama didn't win..." the woman answered, voice shaky as if about to cry. "Poor lady." Kageyama thought to himself as he continued scratching his tickets.

"I'm sure Nii-chan can understand it's hard to win a lot of money from these things." the small girl said, comfortingly, "I know, baby, but I can't bear thinking about Shoyo being stuck there.", "Being stuck there?" Kageyama wondered as he stuffed the second ticket into his pocket, it was a winner. "Let's just go home, Natsu." the lady said, "Kay!" the girl replied and the two walked by Kageyama, who had began his word on his third ticket, when he saw something eerily familiar.

_Orange._

The small girl's hair was sunburst orange, a shocking difference from her mother's brown, it looked so much like the shade of Hinata's that Kageyama stood from his seat and spoke before his brain could catch up and tell him not to, "Hinata?!"

The woman and her daughter stopped and turned back to Kageyama, who could finally see the girl's face. She was the spitting image of Hinata; orange hair, brown eyes, sunny smile, and all. "Do I know you?" the woman asked, "No but I think I know your son." he replied, the woman looked at him questioningly before he continued.

"Do you have a son who's eighteenth birthday is today and was sold to Hanafurirou six years ago?" Kageyama asked, and it all went silent. Despite the busy marketplace, it seemed the world had gone mute to Kageyama as he awaited a response; which was tears falling from the woman's face.

"You know Shoyo?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a brief conversation, Kageyama discovered the woman and her daughter were the mother Hinata left behind and the baby sister he never met, upon discovering he knew about her son, Hinata-san dragged Kageyama to her home, "We've been living with my sister and her husband since Shoyo was sold, our house was repossessed when I couldn't keep up with the payments. But make yourself at home, I'll make some tea, what kind would you like, hon?" Hinata-san said, meandering into the kitchen, "Green is fine." Kageyama called in response, untangling Natsu from around his leg; which she had been hitching a ride on. In the living room, pictures decorated the walls and shelves, ne in particular catching his eye, "Hinata?" he whispered, picking up the frame.

The picture was of a small boy with orange hair, wearing a light green volleyball jersey, giving a large grin as he held a small infant that had a little tuft of similar hair of his on their head. It was precious, the smile and amount of happiness permeating from the captured expression was the happiest Kageyama had ever seen Hinata; he wanted to take the picture and keep it for himself, for only his eyes to see.

"That's Shoyo on the day Natsu was born, it's the only picture I have with the two of them." Hinata-san explained from behind Kageyama, making the boy leap in shock, "The tea is ready, why don't you sit down; we have much to talk about." the woman said, the boy cast a begrudging look to the picture before setting it down and heading for the kitchen. "So, how did you find Shoyo?", "I was his mizuage partner, my uncle who frequents Hanafurirou offered me as his partner." Kageyama recalled as the two took seats at the dining table."

Hinata-san nodded her head, "I see, and why is a boy who isn't even out of high school playing the lottery?" she asked, teasingly and yet her voice was laced with parental disapproval. Kageyama wasn't sure if he should say his answer, what if she felt insulted? Or disapproved? Something within Kageyama willed him to tell the woman, despite his underlying fear, "I want to pay off Hinata's ransom. I have a part-time job, but I know I won't make enough from that alone before I graduate and go to college. The lottery was the only thing I could think of that would help me get that much money legally."

A look of recognition came across Hinata-san's face, "I see, we were thinking the same thing. Well, I hate to ask this of you, but do you think we could work together on saving Shoyo?" she questioned, "It's no trouble!" Kageyama returned, "I can tell you love Shoyo very much, enough to try to pay off his ransom, you're the only one I can ask. So please, Kageyama-kun, please help me save my son." Hinata-san pleaded, eyes beginning to stain with tears.

With a face tinged with redness and expression stern with determination, Kageyama answered, "Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following day, Kageyama followed through with his promise and was heading to Hanafurirou. Kageyama and Hinata-san had pooled their money together and with all of their savings combined, they only had 1.5 million; it was somewhat discouraging to see that with all the earnings the two have made over the years wasn't anywhere near the amount of Hinata's ransom. However, they didn't need to pay off the ransom today or tomorrow, but Kageyama would like it to be paid off in the near future.

"Patience, Tobio, be patient." Kageyama chanted to himself, trying to will himself on as he entered Hanafurirou, "I'd like to see Tsubasa, please." Kageyama requested to the Baba, having to grudgingly say Hinata's fake name. The Baba looked at the availability sheet on the counter in front of her, "He's open, regular charge of 1250 yen an hour." she said, marking down the time on the sheet, Kageyama handed the elderly woman the money and headed down the hall to Hinata's quarters; giving Daichi a nod of greetings as he passed him.

Upon reaching Hinata's room, Kageyama gave his standard greeting, "Hinata, it's me, I'm coming in!" he called, trying to open the door to find it unmoving, "Hinata?" Kageyama called, trying to force the door open, "Mmph!" a dull, muffled cry came from the room and Kageyama felt his heart fall into his stomach, fear quickly creeping into his soul.

 _"Shut up, slut!"_ Kageyama heard an unfamiliar voice quietly yell and was followed by a sharp thwack sound and an indistinct noise immediately proceeding. Anger bubbled up in his core, someone hit Hinata, that meant he was in danger. "Hinata!" Kageyama shouted, throwing his shoulder into the rice paper door, effectively tearing through and entering, the first thing he saw was Hinata, gagged on the floor, pinned beneath a man, the kimono Hinata had been wearing -the one Kageyama asked him to wear- was pushed aside and somewhat torn, revealing most of the boy's body; his face was smeared red from tears and one cheek was starting to swell from being struck.

The second thing Kageyama saw was red.

With all of his strength, Kageyama threw the man off of Hinata, "Don't touch him!" he threatened, the man was quick to get back up, but Daichi and the Baba, along with a few other employees had arrived. Kageyama quickly ungagged the young boy, pulling him tight against him, using his body to shield Hinata from the man.

"...Kageyama..." a delicate whisper voiced, small hands gripping the material of Kageyama's shirt, he could feel Hinata shake in his embrace; feeling the need to take him somewhere private to calm down, Kageyama scooped Hinata into his arms and carried him towards the lobby. In the sitting area, Kageyama took perch on a bench, setting Hinata on his lap, the boy latched onto him; if it had been any other time, Kageyama would've blushed and fawned internally over the cuteness, but this was different.

Holding the other tightly, Kageyama soothed Hinata with light kisses to his forehead, cheeks, nose, ears, anywhere his lips could reach, except for Hinata's mouth. "How did he get in?", "I don't know, he snuck in, he grabbed me and... It all happened too fast." Hinata explained shakily, "I'm sorry, the kimono you gave me is ruined." he added. Kageyama's eyes flared, "Who cares about a silly kimono?! All I care about is if you're safe and he didn't hurt you!"

Hinata's face brightened, "Kageyama..." he said in awe, "Are you?", "I'm fine, I mean he slapped me, but nothing else. It was just... Scary..." Hinata said, thoughts about what could've happened had Kageyama not shown up in time played through both of their minds. Kageyama was thankful that nothing too serious had happened, yet he feared the damage had been done. "Kageyama, thank you for saving me." Hinata said, cheeks flushed crimson.

Suddenly his face seemed too close from Kageyama's perspective, as if a gravitational attraction was between them, faces growing closer until Kageyama could feel Hinata's breath against his lips...

"Let go of me!"

A loud yell forced the two to snap away to see Daichi and two other employees escort Hinata's assaulter out, "Don't be ridiculous, you're lucky we haven't called the police on you!" one of the employees shouted, "I want him!" the man cried, trying to fight his way out of the grip of the three subduing him. "What?" the Baba asked and Kageyama pushed Hinata behind his back in protection, "I want to buy him!" the man clarified and a look of recognition came to Daichi's face, "Hey, you're Saruhiko Mitsugawa, the politician that just got let go for funneling money from the federal bureau into you personal bank account." and Kageyama once again felt his heart fall into his stomach.

_No..._

"Six million is nothing, I can buy him right now!" Saruhiko insisted.

_No._

"If he has the money, I can't tell him he can't, we'll be fined for malpractice of policy." the Baba bit out.

_No!_

"No!" Kageyama cried, "What?" Saruhiko hissed, "I'll pay off his ransom!" Kageyama stated. "Do you have the money?" the Baba breathed, "No..." Kageyama spat out, "Then I can't allow..." the Baba started before Daichi interjected, "Grandmother, I can't allow Tsubasa to go with this man; not after what he just tried to pull!" The Baba mulled this over, "Alright, Tobio-kun, you have a month to gather the rest of the money. If you don't have it, we'll have to let Tsubasa go with Mitsugawa-san." she said.

With nothing else, Kageyama nodded his head in understanding, his hand lacing with Hinata's in silent defiance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A long, grueling month soon followed Kageyama being assigned the deadline. The first thing he did after learned of it was running to find Hinata-san and tell her of the sudden change in plans. Kageyama's visits to Hanafurirou had to sto for the month so he could save money and pleaded with his boss to give him more hours. Not seeing Hinata for a month had allowed loneliness to slip into Kageyama's heart, but he knew it would be worth it to see Hinata out of that cage.

However, despite his and Hinata-san's best efforts, even little Natsu offering the small amount of money she had saved in her piggy bank, the two did not make enough to cover the ransom and the day of reckoning had arrived. Kageyama made the trek to Hanafurirou alone, he couldn't bear to see Hinata's crushed face of being reunited with his family just to be separated again.

Entering the establishment with a face of sullen gloom, Kageyama took in his surroundings; the Baba was stationed at her counter with Daichi by her side, as usual. Hinata was by the counter, waring the kimono Kageyama had given him, it having been patched up; Saruhiko was a mere foot away from the boy and the closeness made Kageyama feel nauseous. Surprisingly, three prostitutes were additionally in the lobby, those who Kageyama learned to identify as Haihana, Shizukatani, and Johinogawa.

"Well? Do you have the money or not?!" Saruhiko demanded, the Baba sent him a silent glare before turning to Kageyama, "Do you, Tobio-kun" she asked. Hinata stared at him with eyes of hope and it made Kageyaama want to cry, he had to tell the boy he loved that he failed him, "I... I have three million..." Kageyama replied, unable to watch Hinata's expression collapse in sadness. "That's only half! He's mine!" Saruhiko proclaimed, harshly grabbing Hinata's thin arm, placing an envelope of money on the counter.

"Let go of me! Kageyama! I don't to go with him, Kageyama!" Hinata cried, tears pooling down his face as he was dragged by Saruhiko, a hand desperately reaching for Kageyama. He wanted nothing more than to take his hand, but there was nothing Kageyama could do, this was how things operated around here; as much as he hated it, Kageyama had to respect it. A tear slipped down his face as he had to stand by and watch Hinata be taken.

"Wait!"

All looked to the sudden outburst. It was Haihana.

"Baba-sama, please transfer my earnings to Tsubasa's ransom." he asked, "Mine too!" Shizukatani added, Johinogawa rubbed the back of his neck, "Mine as well, I like this job too much, he can take it." The Baba immediately did the transfers, "With Tobio-kun's three million, altogether there's approximately eight million." she said, a smile on her face. "Wait, then who gets him?" Saruhiko shouted, "That's up to Tsubasa." the Baba said.

Without a moment's hesitation, Hinata exclaimed, "Kageyama!"

The Baba wrote out the definite on the ransom paper she had prepared, "Alright, Tsubasa is officially off the market. I wish you the best of luck." she said, handing the paper to the boy, who had finally been freed from Saruhiko's grasp, "Thank you!" he cried. She then turned and returned the envelope to Saruhiko, "It's been a pleasure doing business." and the man stormed out.

Hinata pounced Kageyama not even a second later, "Thank you..." he whispered, "Don't mention it." Kageyama said, he then turned his attention to the three who had helped, "Thank you very much!", "No problem." Haihana said, "Anything for Tsubasa!" Shizukatani followed. "It wasn't anything special." Johinogawa muttered before all three were engulfed in Hinata's arms, "Thank you." he said. The three flushed before returning the gesture.

"You ready?" Kageyama asked, "Yeah." Hinata replied, and the two left Hanafurirou, hand in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we, Kageyama?" Hinata asked, "My house." Kageyama said, leading the boy into his dwelling, taking him up to his bedroom, Hinata sat down on the other's bed. "Stay put, I'll be right back." Kageyama said, leaving the room and returning a few minutes later with scissors, a comb, a towel, and a trashcan, "Sit here." Kageyama pointed to his desk chair, and Hinata took perch there.

Wrapping the towel around Hinata, Kageyama went to work with the scissors, chopping off lock after lock of sunny orange, ten minutes later, most of Hinata's hair was on the floor, the hair on his head stopping right at the conjunction where his scalp met his neck. "Alright, hold on for a sec." Kageyama said, combing out the fresh cut and taking off the towel, putting it in the hamper and putting the cut off hair into the trashcan. Heading to his dresser, Kageyama found an old t-shirt he never wears and a pair of athletic shorts that are now too small for him, "Put these on, I'll be in the hall." he said and left.

Some time later, Hinata walked out of the bedroom in the new clothes, Kageyama blushed, "Cute." he thought. Hinata fiddled with the hem of his shirt, face red, "Do I look weird?" he asked, Kageyama immediately enveloped him in a hug, "I've never seen you look more beautiful." he replied and clasped his lips to Hinata's.

Hinata silently gasped, but immediately welcomed the kiss, pursing his lips against Kageyama's, slowly, the two pulled apart, "I love you." the two whispered in unison. Both flushed before breaking into a laugh; finally, Hinata could be happy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we going, Kageyama?" Hinata asked impatiently, Kageyama's hand was covering his eyes and guiding him somewhere, "Secret, anyway, we're here." Kageyama replied, knocking on a door; Hinata guessed. Not long after, the door open and Kageyama removed his hand from Hinata's eyes, "Shoyo..." a voice whispered in shock, Hinata opened his eyes and tears began to flow as he flung himself onto the person in front of him.

" _Mom!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long...


End file.
